Metallic materials have long been used in various fields as a mechanical part materials taking advantage of their excellent mechanical properties. Recently, non-metallic materials such as sintering ceramics and plastics have also become to be used for mechanical parts.
With an increasing various requirement for mechanical parts and so on, a development of novel technology on mechanical parts of novel properties has been desired.
As a result of the inventors' extensive studies to meet such requirement, we have found a water-curable composition comprising water-curable particles, non-water-curable particle whose mean particle diameter is as small as one tenth of that of water-curable particles, workability amelioration agent, and moldability amelioration agent; and have found the moldings formed from the water-curable composition by compression molding or extrusion molding can be applied for mechanical parts such as paper feed roller components. (JP,2000-7411,A, JP,2000-7179,A, JP,2001-58737,A)
However, it was difficult to apply these water-curable composition and the corresponding moldings into mechanical parts of complicated shapes, although they could be easily used for medical parts of simple shapes.
Therefore, applying water-curable composition and the responding moldings to broad use of various mechanical parts could not be expected.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the prior problem noted above and to provide thermoplastic water-curable composition which is excellent in mechanical properties, heat resistance, dimensional stability, and moldability and from which a mechanical part of a complicated shape can be produced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the moldings produced by water curing of the water-curable composition of this invention which are excellent in mechanical properties, heat resistance and dimensional stability.
Also a further object of this invention is to provide a process of producing the moldings efficiently and economically.